This invention relates to peri-anal hygiene especially to an improved method of wiping the anal area clean following a bowel movement.
Following a bowel movement some residual fecal particles remain around the anus. The particles become a source of odor and may cause irritation of the skin if the particles are not removed.
It is customary in Western Nations to wipe the area clean with dry toilet paper or another available material. A dry wipe of this nature is not effective against odor, and often some particles remain to cause irritation, odor and soiled clothing.
In India and some other Eastern Nations water is used to wash the area clean using the hand for application. This procedure is effective, especially if soap is included in the wash, but the consequences of hand application is not accepted by most Western countries. Bidets are available for the purpose, some of which spray the water onto the anal area. Bidets and other water based cleansing systems are a burdensome addition to a home toilet, and appear to be less than sanitary when placed in public bathrooms.
Recently moist toilet wipes have been placed on the market. These are flushable wipes which are manufactured with a wet coating and packaged in plastic containers which intends to maintain the moisture within the paper. The disadvantage of these wipes is that they are clammy to the touch, made of material which is less conducive to flushing than regular toilet paper, and not convenient to carry when away from home. Because the paper must remain for a long time in moisture prior to use it often flakes when used, leaving an unpleasant after-affect.
Inventions exist which moisten the toilet paper with water just prior to use, but regular toilet paper, by design, loses its consistancy immediatly when water is applied, and these inventions have not proven practical.
The state of the art prior to this invention, the above inventions not withstanding, requires most Westerners to rely on dry toilet paper to remove the fecal particles, and to rely on undercloths to suppress the odor until a bath or shower is taken.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are to provide a convenient and practical method for cleaning the particles and odor from the peri-anal part of the body following a bowell movement, to provide a method that can be available to the user regardless of which toilet he is using, to provide a method that will alleviate irritation caused by dry paper wiping, to provide a method that will not need rinsing, to provide a method that will not dampen nor stain undergarments.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description.
There are no drawings provided.
Not applicable.
A method to improve peri-anal hygiene comprising a gel of consistancy sufficient to rest for several seconds on toilet paper without disintegrating the paper, said gel being bottled in a plastic container with a delivery system which allows a small quantity of the gel to be extracted from the bottle using one hand and said gel placed onto a piece of toilet paper held in the second hand, said second hand then applies the gel to the peri-anal area and discards the said paper in the toilet for later flush, a second piece of toilet paper is then used to wipe the peri-anal area dry and again discarded, it being understood that the moistening and drying steps may be repeated until the peri-anal area is comfortably clean of fecal particles and odor.